Current automotive drivelines may comprise all-wheel-drive (“AWD”) systems where all wheels on the driveline are actively engaged to propel the vehicle. Some AWD systems have a primary drive axle that receives engine power for propelling the vehicle. An auxiliary drive axle can receive a portion of the engine power from the primary drive axle for active engagement of all wheels in the driveline. Other systems may divide power between the primary and auxiliary axles.
Some AWD vehicles comprise a disconnect to convert the vehicle from AWD to front-wheel-drive (“FWD”) or rear-wheel-drive (“RWD”). The FWD or RWD system propels the vehicle through the one active front or rear axle. The remaining axle is pulled or pushed by the primary drive axle until AWD mode is engaged.
Disconnect devices have comprised a clutch and a single piston, and in some implementations, a shift fork. The clutch can engage to distribute engine power to the drive axles, and the clutch can release to prevent power transfer to one of the drive axles. The single piston may push against the clutch to engage the clutch and the shift fork can release piston pressure to disengage the clutch. The prior art disconnects have had various interfaces with the housing to activate the piston such as openings and pass-throughs in the housing to accommodate the shift fork. Thus, the prior art devices are prone to leak, are subject to strain at interface locations, and are generally bulky. In addition, the shift fork is prone to breaking.